snow kiss
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Elsa ever wondered, would a cup of coffee please her? But instead of a brewed cup of coffee, she found something that is warmer than a mere beverage. — jelsa


**snow kiss**

Disclaimer:

Frozen © Disney

Rise Of The Guardians © Dreamworks

snow kiss © Ayano Suzune

* * *

><p>Elsa ever wondered, would a cup of coffee bother her? Or moreover, would a cup of warm beverages bother her instead of warming her own throat?<p>

She was fond of ices, snows, cool temperatures, everyone knows about their Queen, but still, Elsa kept on wondering how a cup of coffee would bring effects to her side.

It was in the middle of winter, Arrandale wasn't surprisingly cold since at times Elsa would guarantee their wishes of being able to do some ice skatings during the whole summer.

Of course she would break them apart at the end, taking care of the remaining ices, perhaps turning them into sculptures of decorations? Whatever she made, the citizens would cheer, they all loved the Queen.

Consuming ice creams, shaved ice, frozen yoghurt had never been a bad idea for Elsa, to kill some time nor boredom, and to wait a certain someone.

Her stunning sapphire kept on moving outside the window, throwing her gaze out every time she heard a single thud coming from downstairs, exactly the front door. And at the end she could only sigh, knowing it wasn't the one she had been waiting for.

Elsa enjoyed the shaved ice that was served with blueberry syrup as the coat, humming as the time flew, looking at the window again the moment she heard movements from the front door, and sighed when she discovered who was it.

It kept on repeating and repeating, until she felt a gentle hit on her head. Or perhaps it wasn't a hit? It was a small thud that landed lightly on the top of her platinum-blonde strands of hair.

Elsa blinked, then took her head to look at what was it, or who was it. But then, the existence moved to the front.

She found that grimace looked alike smirk, the curve she always mesmerizes whenever she had time. And a smile soon bloomed on her lips like a growing bud of tulips, didn't even care of the storm that was howling outside.

"Jack!" She threw herself into his hold, feeling the arms immediately curved her body in secure as she nuzzled her head on his chest and let a light giggle out from her parted lips. Before she elevated her head up, giving Jack a better view of the gorgeous smile she had.

Jack smiled back, the curve didn't even change a single bit in Elsa's point of view. Mischievous and adoring, it looked like a smirk that Elsa couldn't tell any of them even though they relationship had started since at least three years ago.

"I miss you so much."

"So do I," Jack lightly pressed his lips on Elsa's forehead, causing the stunning blues to hide themselves below the lid, Elsa's smile didn't even have the change to remove itself from the features of the Queen's.

"How are you doing?" Jack glanced, looking at the table Elsa had been sitting at, the bowl was half filled with shaved ice Elsa had been enjoying the last half an hour, and Jack couldn't help but release a small amount of laughter. "Waiting for me?"

"You make me wait," Elsa faked a pout, although it couldn't help it looked like she was holding the urge to return back the smile on her lips. "Again."

"I'm sorry," Jack again pecked his lips, this time meeting the rosy pink lips the feminine figure had. Jack casted a smile on his lips, walking to the table while one of his arms securely guiding Elsa by her waist.

"I was wondering all the time," Elsa finally decided to reveal her thoughts for a bit, "What it feels like to have a cup of coffee. Or any other warm beverages."

Jack raised an eyebrow, it surely was a random thought Elsa happened to think there. "I thought you have tasted them many times before?"

"Yes, and no." Elsa simply answered. "I stopped savouring any of them ever since I ... revealed my powers," Elsa shrugged, a little bit too nonchalantly. Since they allowed me to invite the snow, why would I bother to stay warm when the cold never bothers me anyway?"

Jack simply laughed, pocking Elsa's nose. His hand went into the pocket, letting out a small transparent bag out. Elsa watched the object with the dazzling blue eyes of hers.

Their eyes met, endearing orbs met each other, each one of them adored how could God create these wonderful perfect beings.

Note this, they aren't normal human beings.

"What's that?"

"A bag of coffee?" Elsa couldn't help but frown, looking at it as Jack undid the small cute bow it had, placing the black ribbon above the side of the table.

He made an entrance in between both sides of bag, letting out the brown-hazelnut dust, and it fell right on the top of Elsa's bowl that had the shaved ice inside, Elsa widened her eyes even more.

"Jack, you're not serious about this."

"I am," he sing-songed, placing the bag away as he grabbed for the bowl, another hand took over the spoon. "You should be the first to taste, Elsa."

"I politely refuse," Elsa folded both hands, sniffed in return. Her reactions were the ones she showed to no one but Jack, and Jack laughed at it.

Surely he liked this side of this girl, his girl. A spoonful of coffee dusted shaved ice encountered his mouth, and Elsa could only frown even more, with both eyes grew widen even more.

"Jack, I said you aren't serious about it!"

"But I said I am," he's back with the grimace. "It wasn't that bad. A spoonful, perhaps?"

"No thank you." Elsa again refused, but before she could play all of those dramas, turning her head to the side although she wanted to adore Jack's delighting expression even more, a soft press of lips landed on hers.

She swore, it tasted quite funny, the sense of tickling was there. Every kisses they shared had this kind of sense, like butterflies flying all over the chests and stomaches, tickling sensation, and the heated cheeks although both of their temperatures usually remains low.

But now, Elsa felt a rather bitter taste when his tongue touched hers. And it wasn't like she didn't like it one bit, it was ... intoxicating. How the sweetness she felt all over the cave of her mouth, she could barely feel the presence of the bitter coffee.

"I'm not having any brewed coffees, right now," Elsa smiled as the two of them decided to pull back, breaking the kiss since their lungs were screaming for oxygen.

Jack slightly panted, but he was still all ears, hearing whatever Elsa had in mind, daring to share it with him.

"But you know, I bet it was even warmer than a cup of coffee would do."

Jack laughed, kissed the tip of Elsa's nose. "You're lying, Elsa. My lips is cold."

"And so is mine."

.

.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

My first Jelsa fic, please be gentle with me! QwQ I can't help it, they're so cute that I can't help it! :')

And English isn't my mother's tongue, please tell me if there's any grammatical errors or perhaps any flaws that I accidentally made. Please forgive my short of vocabulary.

It would be nice to know what you have in mind about this short fanfiction, please don't forget to drop some reviews!

**[11.10.14]**


End file.
